


Fan Art: Where Are You, Christmas? by Geezerwench

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first Christmas since the Pack was formed by the Spirit Warriors, but the holiday spirit hasn’t made itself known. Perhaps a little food, a little garland, and a little sprig of mistletoe will help *all* the pack members find the spirit of Christmas. 3rd Place Tie Winner in the Tricky Raven - Under the Mistletoe contest 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Where Are You, Christmas? by Geezerwench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeezerWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeezerWench/gifts).



> Tricky Raven hosted a silent auction to raise money for the operation of their site. Geezerwench bid on me to do a story banner for her. She won. This is the graphic I ended up making for her story.

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

 

 

 **This story is posted on AO3.  You can read it here:** **[WHERE ARE YOU, CHRISTMAS? By GeezerWench](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1080450) **

 


End file.
